Is This Right?
by Akai Kokoro
Summary: The 'What IF' tale before Kikyou was murdered, and Kagome came along some 50 years later..InuyashaxKikyo


So, this is like my first Inuyasha fanfiction. Don't get me wrong, it's not like I haven't ever written a fanfiction before. Anyways...This is supposed to be the what if tale of before Kikyou was murdered, and before Kagome came along, those 50 years later... That pretty much summarizes it right. Whatever.  
Also I split the story up in Parts, cause...I'm not so good at writing and keeping up with Chapters. And this story will contain one or two lemons, and maybe some incest... Who knows. Heh.

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters nor the plotline. I do own the characters made up in the story, and the plotline of this story._

**© Copyright 2007 of Akai Kokoro**

_Is this Right? _Part One

The young women sighed as she stared down from the tree she had been hiding in. She sighed quietly as she slumped down slowly, hoping that her sudden movement would not alert the being below.

The being, more or so a male, below growled as he looked around. His amber eyes glowing in the setting sunlight. He stopped, catching the faint smell of his victim and could even hear the quickened heart beat.  
He smirked and without hesitation looked up into the tree and stared up at the young women.

"Get down here, or I'll rip the tree to shreds taking you out with it."  
He threatened as he stared into her terrified eyes. The women slowly made her way down the tree, as she came face to face with him.

"What is it you want, Inuyasha?" She questioned him, although she was terrified of him, she didn't want him to know.

He smirked, as he crossed his arms in front of her, the quick motion causing her to jump.  
"Kikyo.." The being, revealed as Inuyasha, started, stating her name, just like she did his. "You already know what I'm after. Where's the Shikon no Tama?"  
Kikyo hesitated before she slowly reached into the breast part of her top and pulled out a small pink jewel.

"You mean this?" She taunted, as she raised it up, letting the sunlight hit it.

Inuyasha glared up at the jewel, with lust filled eyes. He was hungry for it, and there it was in front of him. In the hands of a weak human female.

"Hand it over." He said as he reached out to snatch it only to have Kikyo grab his hand surprisingly. With the other hand she safely tucked the jewel back into her top. A smirk rose from her delicate lips, as her brown eyes stared into those of his amber ones.

"Why would I just hand it over to you, Inuyasha? That would be very stupid of me." She taunted again. She watched as anger glittered in his eyes and she released his hand slowly backing away from him.

Inuyasha stared at her, then at the part where the jewel was tucked away. It would be easy to just shred her to pieces, and take the jewel, but it wasn't that simple. Not when the one he was staring at was pregnant…with his child. He sighed as he dropped his glare, watching as Kikyo's shadow blended in with his. He looked up, as she stared into his face.  
She looked even more beautiful in the light of the setting sun, and he couldn't help but smile inside of his mind, when his pride wouldn't let him do it. Kikyo smiled lightly as she placed a fragile hand to her growing stomach, and then looked to Inuyasha again.

"You'll never learn…Will you?" She asked, as her smile faded. She hated the fact that Inuyasha never wanted to show his feelings. She was even surprised that he had shown his feelings on that one night…And that's how she had ended up the way she was.

"Feh." He simply answered turning his back to her, as he walked off leaving her there to bask in the sun's orange and pink rays.

"Kikyo! That's is such wonderful news." Cheered her younger sister, Kaede.  
"So what man in the village whom help fathered the child?"

Kikyo was silent, she couldn't just go off and say she had been impregnated by a demon, though one who wasn't even a full demon, but that made no difference.  
She turned her head, as she sighed lightly, regretting telling her sister.  
"I rather keep that a secret for now."

Kaede nodded, as she smiled hugging Kikyo lightly then patting her stomach. She understood, Kikyo had always been a secretive person, keeping any and everything to herself. Ever since they're parents were murdered by horrendous demons she had been secretive, but tended and cared for Kaede as if she were her own.

But she would soon have her own, one she feared for.

Kikyo patted her younger sibling's head as she moved away from her, heading to the bed she had prepared in their new hut.  
She smiled lightly as she held onto her stomach, bending her knees and sitting on her butt on the floor bed.  
_"Remember not to sleep on your stomach.."_ Kaede had warned. The village doctor, she was.  
Kikyo laid flat on her back as she rubbed her stomach, closing her eyes as the image of Inuyasha on that night flew into her mind.  
"Inuyasha…" She breathed, as she fell asleep.

Inuyasha leaned back in a tree as the moon glowed in his eyes. His thoughts were locked on Kikyo, no matter how hard he tried to focus on something else.

_"How could she be pregnant…and by me?" _He thought to himself, as his eyes caught sight of a shooting star.  
He had admitted to himself a couple of times, that he did indeed had feelings for her, and he guessed that's why every time she showed him the Shikon no Tama, he resisted on shredding her into a million pieces.

That night, he recalled, was a blur. Everything that happened, couldn't have happened. And though it did, it shouldn't have.  
"Dammit.." He muttered as a breeze blew, bringing the trees to whisper their secrets in the soft wind.  
_"Inuyasha…"_ He could have swore the wind said to him.

Kikyo awoke in the morning, a pain throbbing in her stomach as she grabbed it sitting straight up. The sight of blood made her panic as she looked around, seeing two familiar amber eyes watching her every move.

"Inuyasha!" She said surprisingly as she stood up, a bit wobbly.  
Blood slowly dripped from the wound on her stomach, it was actually more of a cut, as if he was trying to extract the baby from her stomach on his own.  
Out of habit, she patted her breast, still feeling the jewel there. At least he had not tried to still it while she was sleeping. Inuyasha was still about fair game.  
The room was silent, the only noise audible was Kikyo wincing from the cut.  
"Wench. You're lucky I didn't slice any deeper." Inuyasha said, as he walked past her, flopping down on her blood stained mattress, crossing his legs and folding his arms within his top.

Kikyo smirk as she exited the room, deciding to tend to her wounds. She didn't want to let them try to heal on their own and have a reason for Kaede to wake up. She smiled as she dipped strips of fabric in a soothing solution made out of different types of leaves.  
Though she knew he acted as if he didn't want to be there, she was sure he was glad he had come. And she was going to enjoy his time there.

She winced again as she slapped the slab of fabric over the cut wound, rubbing it to make it stick to her skin.

"Damn you, Inuyasha." She muttered as a sigh released itself against her lips. She began to think of Inuyasha being a half-demon, and what the villagers would think of her when she did conceive the child.

She rubbed her stomach again, as a smile once again crossed her lips.  
"Little Kiseki…cause that's what you are."

Inuyasha closed his eyes as he reminded himself that he was indeed still around a miko and to not let his guard, even if she was fertile or not, she was a dangerous women.  
He smirked as the thought of Kikyo even being a threat to him came to mind. Soon his thoughts began to become taken over by his human side, and that night became clearer then he expected.

(Lemon Part)

_**The Night of the Full Moon…**___

The rain came down heavily, as the wind whipped violently, but there was human Inuyasha dragging Kikyo through it. Her soaked hair, stuck to her face and neck as she stared at the equally soaked Inuyasha.

"I-Inuyasha?" She questioned surprisingly. "W-Wha?"  
Was all she managed to get out as he turned and their lips met in an rain induced kiss, one that she was surprised that Inuyasha, of all living things, could give.

She responded by wrapping her soaked arms around his waist, them heavy from all of the rain. She sighed against his lips, as he pulled back staring into her bright brown eyes. She did the same, staring into his grey ones, her reflection in his eyes. And she could see the lust, just as well sense it.

She grew scared.

She couldn't just allow him to take her against her own will…no matter…no matter how badly she had lusted after him before. But she didn't care. It wasn't like he would be human forever, so this was the perfect opportunity.

Her eyes gleamed a equal amount of lust, as she felt Inuyasha's hands move up to the neck line of her top, slipping it from her shoulders. The cold rain hit her bare shoulders, as she let out a chilled moan, as Inuyasha let the top slip from her torso. She shivered a bit, as her hands did the exact same, freeing his small but broad chest.  
He started to kiss at her neck, as the wind blew more violently, nearly knocking the both of them down. But they didn't care.  
Kikyo moaned out her enjoyment, as she soon became impatient with Inuyasha's taunting and teasing. She wanted him, and he knew it.  
But like always, it was all about fair game.

He removed her soaked pants also, as Kikyo stood there naked and unashamed. Inuyasha stooped to his knees as he licked up and down her stomach, kissing it and leaving her wanting more. His tongue soon moved down further, him thrusting it deep inside of the rain and sex juiced vagina that belonged to his victim above.

"Ahh-uhhh…"She moaned as she placed her hands on his head pushing him further inside, she closed her eyes in ecstasy.  
Soon after a few moments, more sex juices spilled out, as Inuyasha slurped them up. Leaving Kikyo satisfied. Now it was his turn.

He gave her a moment to regain control of her self, as he removed his own bottoms. They both stood there in the freakish storm, naked and lustful.

Kikyo stared at him, as he grabbed her once again kissing on her neck and seducing her so he would have easy access below. Just as soon as she was getting into it, he got her to lay down, as he plunged into her.  
She cried out, tears streaming madly from her eyes, as she scraped her hands through the muddy surface beneath her.

Blood shed on the head of Inuyasha's swollen rod, as he pumped in and out of her slowly. He knew to be gentle with her, for though he was human, his demon side would take control and he would probably be thrusting in her at a uncontrollable speed, hurting her more than she was already hurting.

"Inuyasha!" Her voice yelled through the rain. "Inu-stop-yasha. Uhhh.."  
But he kept right on going, she felt too good to him for him to be able to, plus the fact that she was 'fresh' made the sex more desirable.

Soon her virgin blood ran dry, as she began come to her end, as well as Inuyasha. His strokes began to slow, as his muscles tensed before he released his hot fertilization into her.

The rain seem to have slowed, as the two laid there- Inuyasha over top of Kikyo- before they fell asleep.

"Did you like it?" A voice seem to be asking her in her mind.  
"Yes…Yes I did." Kikyo answered as smiled brightly, before her mind with blank.

"Lust! That's all this wench was for. To rid you of lust!" A voice screamed inside of Inuyasha's head.  
"No…She maybe worth more." He answered as his mind blanked.

And somehow the two had parted, with out each even remembering how.

_**End Night**_

It all it became a little clearer, but what Inuyasha didn't understand was how he could despise her so much now, when he needed her so bad back then.  
He scoffed as he opened his eyes, Kikyo's figure in the entrance to the room as he eyed her.

"What is it wench?" He questioned, in his usual rude voice.

"Inuyasha, you do remember that this home belongs to I and Kaede. So do not treat me like that here." She said walking towards him. She wanted so badly to be able to touch him, to be able to embrace him…to be able to at least kiss him. She watched as he eyed her evilly, as she turned her glance away.

"Feh. Whatever wench." He said as he stood, his tall figure shadowing that of hers. His clothes brought back such memories of that night that she began to blush and turn the same color as them.

"What the hell are you blushing for?" He asked her, and when he got no response he grew angry. "Dammit Kikyo, I'm getting sick of you. I could kill you just like that and-"

"Then why don't you ever do it?" She bravely asked him, the hot blood rushing back to her cheeks.

Inuyasha was silent as the soft starry lighting from outside flickered through the small make-shift window.  
He sniffed arrogantly as he walked past her to leave. Just as he reached the entrance he stopped.  
"Only… because…you are indeed… carrying my child."

Hot tears stained Kikyo's cheeks as she watched him make his way back into the forest. No telling when she would see him again.  
She rubbed her stomach as a wind blew, it feeling as if it was pushing her towards Inuyasha.

_"No…He doesn't really care for you, Kikyo."_ One voice told her.

_"He did tell you he was saving you because of the child…"_ Another told her.

Kikyo shook her head as she turned back to go into the house, she had no intention on going to him so it was back to sleep she went.

Inuyasha sighed as he continued to walk, he was confused. He knew that young miko did indeed loved him, but how could he be so sure.

"Dammit…" He muttered to himself as he continued to walk. The night air stiff and the surroundings unusually quiet. His tetsusaiga began to rattle uncontrollable as he grabbed a hold of it.

"What is it tetsusaiga?" He questioned the sword as a swift wind blew as the air around him swiftly sucked inward and swarmed upwards, much like a tornado. Inuyasha shielded his eyes as the wind blew vigorously, leaves and trees branches flying around in the winds path.

It soon stopped as there stood a figure. It's murky appearance hard to make out, even in the bright light of the moon above. 


End file.
